Forever Gone
by Artorius Rex
Summary: Ein weiteres Gedicht von mir: diesmal über Severus Snape, wie er sich von seiner großen Liebe verabschiedet... trauriger OS SSHG


_**Forever Gone…**_

Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Gedicht, es ist mein zweites und ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinungen freuen, und nun taucht erneut für einige Minutn ein in die Welt der Harry-Potter-Fanfictions ein… LG eure Artorius

_**Forever Gone…**_

Es blitzte und stürmte. Der Himmel hatte seine Schleusen geöffnet und das kalte Nass prasselte unaufhörlich nieder.

Es klatschte auf den Boden und weichte das Erdreich auf. Pfützen von den Ausmaßen kleiner Seen entstanden.

Die Zedernbäume ließen ihre Wipfel hängen und ein schwerer Geruch von feuchter Erde und Tannennadeln schwängerte die Luft.

Dort. Am Rande des Waldes stand eine Person.

Mit hochgezogenen Schultern und gebeugtem Rücken stand sie da. Unbewegt - einfach nur still verharrend. Die durchnässte schwarze Kleidung klebte an ihrem Körper, die schwarzen, bereits angegrauten Haare fielen ihr in topfnassen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Trat man näher heran konnte man erkennen, dass die Gestalt die Augen geschlossen hielt.

Severus Snape.

Zu seinen Füßen war ein Grabstein errichtet worden aus weißem Marmor mit goldener Inschrift, doch hatten Moos und Flechten den Schriftzug für das ungeübte Auge bereits unleserlich gemacht.

Eine einzelne rote Rose stand auf dem Grab. Der Regen setzte ihr stark zu und sie ließ den Kopf bereits hängen und hatte rings um sich herum große blutrote Blütenblätter verstreut.

Sie bildeten einen Kreis - den Kreis des Lebens, den Kreis der Unendlichkeit.

Langsam ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen, seine Schultern sackten zusammen und Wasser lief an seinem Gesicht herab. Vermischt mit seinen Tränen.

Langsam griff er in die Tasche seines Umhangs und zog einen Brief hervor und entfaltete ihn. Linien in geschwungener Handschrift zogen sich von Zeile zu Zeile. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Das Wasser vermischte sich mit den Salzperlen seiner Seele. Sie tropften hinab auf das Papier. Die schwarze Tinte verschwamm vor seinen Augen und er schloss sie erneut.

Ein unmerkliches Beben ging durch seinen Körper, kaum mehr als zu erahnen, doch seine Seele wurde in stummer Trauer in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert.

Forever Gone...

Er drückte das Pergament an seine Brust und weinte hemmungslos.

Er selbst war der Verfasser des geschriebenen und nun war er hier, hier vor ihrer letzten Ruhestätte.

Noch einmal warf er einen Blick auf das Blatt. Die Schrift war nun fast unleserlich, doch wusste er genau was darauf stand:

_Was soll ich nur tun?_

_Mein Schatz, mein Ein und Alles._

_Ich hegte dich und pflegte dich_

_Doch nun bist du fort,_

_Forever Gone..._

_Ich will dich nicht missen _

_Und doch bist du fort,_

_Forever Gone..._

_Weiß nicht wer du bist_

_Weiß nicht woher du kamst_

_Weiß nicht wohin du gehen wirst._

_Nun bist du fort,_

_Forever Gone..._

_Ich weiß, du kannst mich nicht hören_

_Doch nie traute ich mich, mich dir zu offenbaren_

_Was soll ich nur tun?_

_Denn nun bist du fort,_

_Forever Gone..._

_Du wirst mich nicht hören und nicht sehen_

_Denn nun bist du fort, _

_Forever Gone..._

_Fernab von mir da treibst du nun_

_Ob in unendlicher Finsternis_

_Ob in unfassbarer Helligkeit_

_Ob im Paradies - ich weiß es nicht..._

_Denn nun bist du fort,_

_Forever Gone..._

_Als du mich verlassen_

_Verließ mich ein Teil meiner selbst,_

_Es zersprang in mir_

_Mein Herz_

_Und doch musste ich dich gehen lassen_

_Warum, frage ich, warum? _

_Du, mein Engel, gingst von mir_

_In der glücklichsten Stunde meines Lebens_

_Wo ich glaubte alles zu haben_

_Verließ mich mein Herz..._

_Denn nun bist du fort,_

_Forever Gone..._

_Dein Lachen _

_Es klingt in mir wie der reinste Himmelsklang_

_Dein Geist_

_Er berührt mich wie ein Engelsschein_

_Unsere gemeinsamen Stunden_

_Sie erfüllen mich mit Glückseligkeit._

_Mein Schatz, mein Ein und Alles,_

_Ich hegte dich und pflegte dich_

_Doch nun bist du fort,_

_Forever Gone..._

_Ich liebe dich..._

Er faltete den Brief wieder zusammen. Seine kohleschwarzen Augen waren noch immer von Tränen erfüllt. Der tiefe, unendliche Schmerz sprach aus ihnen.

Doch nur er selbst empfand die wahre Intensität der unfassbaren, ungreifbaren, alles verzehrenden Qual.

Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und lehnte den Umschlag gegen den Grabstein.

Mit der anderen Hand zog er aus einer weiteren Tasche eine frische Rose. Sie erstrahlte trotz des tristen Wetters und der unangenehmen Kälte in einem intensiven Tiefrot.

Sie reckte sich dem Himmel entgegen und trotzte den Wassermassen.

Er entfernte die alte Rose und platzierte die frische an ihrer Stelle.

Dort stand sie nun und strotzte den Naturgewalten. Sturm, Regen und Gewitter konnten ihr nichts anhaben.

Er selbst fröstelte und ein Bibbern erfasste ihn, doch schien er es nicht zu bemerken.

Behutsam streckte er die Hand aus und strich über den verwitterten Grabstein. Langsam lösten sich die Flechten und fielen nach und nach zu Boden.

Die Inschrift blitzte golden auf. Einen Moment verharrte er noch so, dann erhob er sich und wandte sich ab.

_Für den Engel der mein Leben lebenswerter machte - Hermine_

_Von Severus_

Weiter entfernt blieb er stehen und sah sich noch einmal um. Stumm weinte er und er griff sich in einer Geste unendlichen Schmerzes an die Brust. Ein roter Fleck leuchtete ihm aus der Ferne entgegen.


End file.
